falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
老北教堂
(interior) |footer = Plaque, placed right of the entrance }} 老北教堂（英文：'Old North Church'）是2287年位于联邦的一处建筑。 背景 老北教堂是波士顿最老的建筑之一，始建于1723年。它同时也是这座城市里最高的教堂，最高处距地面58.21米（191英尺）。辐射4：避难所居民求生指南. 第467页: Built in 1723, the Old North Church is the oldest standing church in Boston. Its 191-foot-tall steeple also makes it the tallest church in Boston.''1775年4月18日美国独立战争期间，保罗·里维尔得知英国军队正在沿查尔斯河进发后，要求老北教堂司事罗伯特·纽曼爬上钟楼最高处，并挂起两盏提灯以警告殖民地民兵。Preston Garvey's dialogue when taken here Layout The church has a large main floor consisting of an atrium with some broken collectors and two partially collapsed balconies, both reachable by stairs at the back, or a collapsed part near the front door to the right. It also has a fairly long basement tunnel—the 18/19th century crypt beneath the church—reachable to the right of the main door. The basement tunnel has a golden Freedom Trail seal on the wall. The phrase "The Freedom Trail - Boston" is on a turnable wheel with an arrow on the center. The arrow points to a letter and one can activate letters in a certain order to gain entrance to the Railroad (by spelling 'railroad' on the wheel) as part of the quest Road to Freedom. This will gain access to the Railroad HQ. At the far wall of the atrium, opposite the passage leading down to the crypt, there is a small staircase with a door to the Old North Church steeple. The steeple is actually part of the exterior environment but is fully enclosed except from above; the door exits into the bottom of the steeple stairwell which can be used to reach the roof of the church. 牌匾 上來了。朗斐羅根據此事寫下了名言：「陸路一盞，海路兩盞」。後來在列星頓與康科德的戰役，最終引發了美國獨立革命。}} 值得注意的物品 Notes * There is a Combination-Riddle in the tunnels. The password is to spell "railroad" with the wheel (it does not matter which way the wheel is turned). ** While there are multiple letters in some cases (such as "R"), note that only one will be able to be "selected" by the spinning wheel. This means one must enter the same "R" (in the same location on the wheel) twice, for example. * 如钢铁兄弟会消灭铁路，他们将占领教堂。 Appearances The Old North Church appears only in ''Fallout 4. 幕後 * 在教堂尖塔的頂端有著兩盞點亮的提燈，這是致敬美國獨立戰爭期間，教堂被用來發出關於英軍動向的信號的名言：「如果從陸路來，點一盞燈；如果從海路來，點兩盞燈」Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 467:'' Using a plan devised by Paul Revere, Robert Newman climbed to the top of this church and lit two lanterns to alert patriots that the Redcoats were coming up the Charles River. This inspired Longfellow’s famous verse “One if by land, two if by sea.”''。如果帶普雷斯頓·加維來這裡他就會發表此評論並述說麻州義勇兵與這座教堂的關聯。 * 教堂內有著約翰·皮奇恩少校和威廉·希帕爾德的陵墓。皮奇恩是來自蘇格蘭的海軍成員，1775年於碉堡山的衝突中陣亡，而希帕爾德則是麻州英國殖民地的居民，1744年去世。現實中他們的陵墓皆位於老北教堂。 Bugs * In some cases, the game will freeze when attempting to enter certain buildings in Boston Common, including Old North Church, making the quest Road to Freedom impossible to complete. The console command will teleport the player character into Old North Church, past the entrance to The Railroad. The console command must be used to go through and open the door to The Railroad properly. Exiting through the front entrance works afterwards. * Sometimes the Old North Church's front door at the end of the trail can't be accessed making it impossible to proceed. Saving/quicksaving and reloading, even directly in front of the church entrance, should restore the door to functionality. Otherwise, reload a previous save game before entering the Old North Church's general area or use the console command listed above to teleport directly inside. Gallery FO4_Old_North_Church.png|后门 OldNorthChurch-Interior-Fallout4.jpg|内部 OldNorthChurch-Tunnels-Fallout4.jpg|地道 FreedomTrailMarker-Fallout4.png|自由之路上的印记 References Category:《辐射4》地点 Category:波士顿建筑 de:Old North Church en:Old North Church es:Old North Church fr:Old North Church ru:Старая Северная церковь uk:Стара Північна церква